


About Scars

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a long time, Nico can't help but feel insecure about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly and really short thing that I wrote because someone on Tumblr asked me to, but still here I am publishing it here to because I like it when people read my stuff. It's mostly sfw, but contains some bad words, I guess.

Nico was really tired. He thought catch up with school was hell, but only because he had no idea of how college was like. If he had to write another single line about Plato and his stupid philosophy, he was going to the Underworld to shove those enormous textbooks into Plato’s dead throat.

When he arrives home, though, he finds something that makes his day a little bit better: his boyfriend’s smile. Even after all those years together on Camp Half-Blood, Nico still can’t believe in his own luck. The fact that Will Solace actually was his boyfriend - none of them never actually asked to date, they just ended up together somehow and found themselves answering “yes” when the other campers asked them if they were dating - and when a flushed Will suggested that they should share an apartment in New Rome… Well, Nico thought the butterflies in his stomach were going to kill him. The fact that Will Solace - that stupidly gorgeous sunshine boy - wanted to share anything with him, Nico di Angelo… Well, that would never stop to amaze him. Sometimes, Nico finds himself wondering what would he do if all that good luck go away.

But even Nico can’t keep thinking about negativity when he sees  _his_  boyfriend wearing those stupid shorts and flip-flops, and smiling at him as if he was the best thing Will saw on that day.

Nico notices the bags under his blue eyes, sign that he is also fed up with his own textbooks, and the towel on his shoulders.

"Hey, Sunshine. Tough day?" He asks.

"I’ve had hardest ones." Nico shrugs and approaches him to receive a welcome kiss on the cheek. "You?"

"I’ll be fine." Will puts on his best martyr face and wraps his arms around Nico’s waist to give him an  _actual kiss._  Nico feels like half of his tiredness is going away. “So…” Will starts talking against his lips “Gonna’ go take a shower. Are you coming with me..?”

Nico freezes. He doesn’t know what is more tempting:  a long, soothing shower or staying between his boyfriend’s arms. The idea of having both combined is too much to say no.

"Sure."

Will looks a little surprised for a second, but quickly grins again and drags Nico with him to the bathroom as if they do that everyday… But they don’t. They never did it. Whenever they had sex, they were always in the dark. Whenever Will had to examine his body, Nico always did his best to make the exam as quick as he could. He wasn’t sure of how he felt about Will looking at his body with no distractions like lust, or medical reasons. Will looking at his body objectively and noticing how  _ugly_  Nico was.

When Will takes of his shirt, Nico loses the line of thought. As much as he is always concerned with why on Earth Will Solace would want to date him, he is always worrying if is even legal to be that hot. Will’s skin is beautiful: sun-kissed in the right way, covered in freckles, alive - so different of his pale skin - and his body is just  _perfection-shaped_. Will doesn’t have many scars. He does have a few, but that’s it, nothing to ruin the view. Nico wonders if there will be a time when his heart will not race when he sees Will shirtless. Probably not.

"Whats the problem, sunshine? You’re going to wet your clothes if you don’t strip."

"I… What?"  _Sorry, Will, I was not listening because I was checking your butt in those boxers._

"Clothes, Nico." Will grins. "You should probably take them off before showering."

"Right. Clothes. Huh…" He suddenly remembers why he was nervous "You know what? Nevermind. Take your shower, I think I’m going to eat first. Right."

Will’s grin disappears. Nico is about to head out the bathroom, but the son of Apollo grabs his wrist.

"Wait up, Nico, what is it?

"Nothing, I’m hungry, I-"

"No. The truth. You always make that face when I ask you to take a shower with me. What’s the big deal?"

"Nothing! Wait, what face?"

"That face! That ‘I’m too stupid to realize I’m great’ face!"

"What. Just… What?"

"Okay, I know you for years now, I learned how to recognize when you’re overthinking stuff in a negative way. Now, you’re telling me what’s wrong."

Will had that “Doctor’s orders” look, in which his eyes looked like steel, and his lips were slightly pouting, his arms crossed. Nico knew pretty well that he could never say no to that face.

"Fine! It’s the scars!

"The… what?" Will frowned, confused.

"My scars! They’re… not attractive. Okay? I don’t like them.”

"Wait. You do remember that we have naked sex on a regular basis, don’t you?"

"I do, don’t say ‘naked sex’, asshole! It’s just that is different, because weren’t in the dark."

Will’s expression went blank and Nico frowned at him, trying to look tough enough to not be lectured. 

"You seriously think I’ve never checked on your body? Like… for real?"

"You… Wait, when?"

"When you were asleep!" They both stayed in silence for a second and then both started blushing like crazy "I mean… No! That sounded creepier than it should! It’s not like I was doing on purpose, it’s just that sometimes you fall asleep without putting your shirt and… Damn, it’s not my fault if I’m a morning person that wakes up and sees his boyfriend half-naked beside him!"

"Oh my  _dad_ , Will, just shut up, for fucks sake!" Nico hides his face on his hands.

"Okay, okay, don’t need to swear like that, now listen." Will grabs his hands and pulls one of them to his lips. After that, he kisses Nico’s wrist and his forearm. Nico’s eyes follow his lips until they reaches the scars Lycaon left on his skin. "I… I really like all of you. Even your scars. If something, they make you look more badass, and thus, sexier." Nico sees his ears getting redder behind the blond curls "So… You don’t have to hide them from me. Don’t be stupid. Idiot."

"… aaargh!" Nico decides that Will’s shoulder is a good place to bury his face and hide how embarrassed he is.

"Don’t make this more awkward!" Will cries "C’mon, do you want to take a shower with me or not?"

"Shut up. Of course I want to."

Will’s smile comes back. Nico feels reassured enough to put his arms up as Will pulls his shirt out. 

 


End file.
